Coin depositing and dispensing machines, electrically connected to a POS cash register, an electronic cash register, a teller management machine, or other cashier equipment and enabling depositing and dispensing of cash to be performed automatically according to electrical signals output from such cashier equipment, have been developed conventionally for performing cash transactions with customers accurately and rapidly at a cash register in a store or, in a financial institution, at a counter or an ATM (Automatic Tellers Machine) installed inside or outside a banking branch.
In such a coin depositing and dispensing machine, a coin accommodating and dispensing device is used for accommodating coins to be deposited and dispensing coins to be dispensed. The coin accommodating and dispensing device has an accommodating cylindrical portion for piling up and accommodating coins for each denomination, and the coins can be accommodated and dispensed through an upper portion of the accommodating cylindrical portion. The coin accommodating and dispensing device, in accommodating coins, receives coins dropping from a diverting passage region of a coin passage disposed above the device, and in dispensing coins, dispenses coins, through the upper portion of each accommodating cylindrical portion, to a transporting conveyer for dispensing for receiving and collecting coins to be dispensed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-334597 (pages 7-9, FIG. 1)).
Additionally, in the coin depositing and dispensing machine, a coin pooling and feeding device is used for receiving and feeding coins to the coin passage one by one. The coin pooling and feeding device has a rotary disc for feeding coins, receives and accommodates coins to be deposited-released from a coin depositing portion, coins to be dispensed-released from the transporting conveyer for dispensing, and the like, and feeds the coins one by one by rotation of the rotary disc.
As a circumstance surrounding coin depositing and dispensing machines used for coin register change machines for stores or in financial institutions, there has been an increasing demand for coin depositing and dispensing machines that are more compact and lower priced than conventional machines.
However, since the conventional coin depositing and dispensing machine piles up and accommodates coins in accommodating cylindrical portions, a depositing and transporting route does not completely become the same as a dispensing and transporting route, thereby preventing downsizing and cost reductions. Additionally, a coin pooling and feeding device and a piling-up type coin accommodating and dispensing device are used in the coin depositing and dispensing machine. Although the devices have a common basic function of accommodating and feeding coins, components thereof for embodying the function are entirely different from each other, and cost is likely to rise with an increase in the number of components. Additionally, since the piling-up type coin accommodating and dispensing device is required to use accommodating cylinders corresponding to the diameters of coins, considerable improvements are required for coping with coins having diameters greatly different by denomination, for example, foreign coins.
Additionally, since coins are piled up and accommodated in the accommodating cylindrical portion, there is a possibility that the coins are not correctly piled up and stand up when the coins are accommodated. If the coins are accommodated in a standing state, a dispensing error will occur in dispensing, thereby causing a device breakdown.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide a coin accommodating and dispensing device which is capable of securely accommodating and dispensing coins, and in the case of being used for coin depositing and dispensing machines, for example, downsizing and manufacturing at low cost by making a depositing and transporting route and a dispensing and transporting route common to each other or having a constitution common to that of a coin pooling and feeding device.